Prince of the Blood
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Welcome to the war of the Evils vs the Sank. This is the story of the Prince of the Blood and his poeple. Please RR.
1. Sank Sucks!

The Sank has grown to become an almost unstoppable force. A young queen much loved by her people rules it. The "evils" have been thrown out into the surrounding kingdoms centuries ago. But are these "evils" really as evil as the Sank claims or are they just scapegoats? Welcome to their world where nothing is as it seems and even the prettiest face can be the coldest. Sounds like fun hun? Well that's a little background on the settings of my first Vamp fic.  
  
Prince of the Blood  
  
Yes Go on to the first chapter No Do whatever you want but do it elsewhere k. 


	2. And it begins

Ok here we go. My buddy, who keeps changing his name and getting deleted, writes a lot of vampire fics. We talk about them every night on the phone. See Hiro Yui, his name now, doesn't have the net so I do all of his posting and we also do co-fics so we're always talking about our fics to each other. Basically it came to me in a dream, like so much of my work, and I decided to go for it. Kay things you must know. Trowa is a red head, like he originally was, it's also longer. Basically I gave him Kenshin's hairstyle, OVA not the show, or two long bangs in front of his ears and a high ponytail. In the opening he just has his hair loosely pulled back so go with it ok. Reasons for this change. 1) Watching too many Kumara AMVs lately. 2) I love Kenshin's hair. 3) I wanted people to see both of Trowa's eyes. 4) I can. Keke. This fic is set in the past and in Europe somewhere near the Sank kingdom, more about that in the fic. This is my first vampire fic so please be gentle with flames. All flames that are basically "You suck", if singed will be blocked. The others will be shared with my friends for a good laugh. Well that said I'm done. Oh one more thing please try and now some magic terms kay? 'Coz I won't explain every term I use. I read a lot of Magic books so Gomen If I lose you.  
  
Gundam W/Wing doesn't belong to me, or any of my other accounts, the only parts of GW I own are the AMVs, pics, music, ect. I have on my damn computer. Keke. All OCs I make are of course mine keke. This fic has no real point it's mostly for entertainment purpose and the fact I've never done one before but people really seem to like 'em.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Prince of the Blood Aishi-Cc ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Quatre stared intently into the still waters of his scurrying bowl. He frowned at the man who approached his throne. "My Lord?" The tall black cloaked man said bowing. "Quatre turned to glare at him. "Tenki I know you never disturb me unless it's important." Tenki nodded relaxing. "What have you come to tell me old friend?" "My Lord a ban of villagers lead by a vampire hunter attacked a carriage today." Quatre leaned forward. A vampire hunter had been attacking his people for a month now. He always slain them with a stake topped with a silver cross. "Oh?" "It seems the cur thought the owner was a vampire or was in league with one." "I doubt it. All clans visiting this kingdom send word to me for protection sake." "I know my Lord. Witch is why we fallowed them. It seems the visitor is the kingdom on the other side of the Sank kingdom." Quatre frowned at the mention of the despised kingdom. "Are you sure it wasn't form..there?" "Of course. The seal was defiantly form the kingdom across from us. Besides no one form the Sank, besides hunters and the Guard, can fight a normal person yet alone a vampire hunter of Handor's skill." Quatre nodded. "This is true." He nodded towards the throne to his left, which Tenki sat in quickly as not to anger his master after being given such an honor. "Tell me more if you would my dear Tenki."  
  
Tenki nodded." There were four people in the carriage, two drivers and two inside. The villagers killed the drivers quickly. Ten to two are not good odds, as you know." Quatre nodded." Well then they, on orders form Handor, knocked the carriage over." "You are kidding right?" "No. Let's just say this made the other two mad. The older man just started yelling at them. He thought they were insane. The villagers attacked him and they killed him rather sloppily but he got three of the really stupid ones before he finally dropped." Quatre nodded but so far he hadn't heard anything that could have waited until latter. "Handor got one look at the remaining one and started yelling." "About what?" " Well he thought that was the vampire. It was quite funny. The boy simply leveled an arrow at the biggest villager and fired. The six remaining villagers ran leaving only Handor and the boy." "Boy?" "Yes he couldn't have been much older then you appear." Quatre nodded indicting he whish to hear the rest of the story. "Well Handor yelled at the boy who threw his bow aside and leaped from the carriage next to his dead companion. " "The companion?" "Older, around forty something. The boy simply grabbed the dead man's sword and leveled it at Handor." "But Handor is one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom?! No sword can get past his magiced blade." "That's true. The boy's blade shattered on impact his momentum causing him to hit the other's blade with his solder." Quatre cringed. "But that didn't stop him. Handor pulled out one of those damn stakes and stabbed at the boy." "What did he do?" "He grabbed the man's arm and shoved the cursed stake into the vampire hunter's own heart. Oh it was perfect my Lord." "I'm sure it was and the boy?" Oh well we banged him up and brought him home." Tenki looked at the scurrying bowl, which he could see now that his master had moved. Quatre looked at him when his dark brown eyes went wide. "What Tenki?" He followed the taller man's gaze. The still waters showed a person Quatre had seen and fallen for completely. Quatre frowned at Tenki for the way he was staring. "I asked WHAT Tenki?" Tenki blinked. "Forgive me my lord but you must come with me." Quatre frowned as Tenki grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the throne room.  
  
Quatre growled. "Tenki you will pay for this insult!" Tenki simply pushed him into the dungeon's only open cell. Quatre growled, as he turn his attention to the person chained to the wall that Tenki had so wanted him to see. Quatre felt his heart stop as he froze in place. There he was right in front of him. The boy was dressed in a loosed white tunic, which was no longer all that white, a pair of black leggings with matching high leather boots, his long red hair was tied back except for the stray locks that had come lose. "Tenki. How?" He asked voice awed. "This is the boy. He's still weak from the healing spell we had your witches cast plus the chains are spelled to keep him asleep until we knew what to do to him. What shall we do with him my Lord?" Quatre ignored him as he reached forward and gently trance the chained boy's jaw. "My Lord?" "Oh yes." He turned to face Tenki. "Have him taken to the guest suit for now. You have done well old friend. " "It was nothing my Lord. I knew you'd want to repay him for killing Handor so I just had him fixed before he was brought here." Quatre nodded but Tenki wasn't sure he was listing. "Well what are you waiting for? I want it all taken care of by the time I return. I have to send the King his requested gift." Tenki watched his master walk out before turning his gaze on the chained boy. ~ I hope my mater knows what he's doing.~  
  
Trowa groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Dose your arm pain you?" Trowa glanced at the shadow shitting in a chair to his left. "A little." The shadow nodded "I had my healers repair it so it should be fine by morning." "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Trowa asked as he sat up. " You are here because my men found you after you were attacked. You are in the kingdom the Sank calls Yami, but we call Bara and I am Quatre Winner lord of this castle. You are safe here and I welcome you to stay as long as you want." Trowa nodded. "The Sank call all they do not rule Yami." He said with a grin. "I am Trowa Barton form the land on the other side of Sank we call Tora." Quatre nodded as he watched his quest gaze around. "Is there anything you require? I am having clothes matching your style brought in this morning." Trowa glanced out at the night sky. "So it's already so near dawn?' Quatre nodded. "You should try and rest again. We can talk more in the morning." Without waiting for a reply he was gone. Trowa frowned but lay back down. He was tried, not that he would have let the boy see it, and the bed was quite comfortable. Besides the fact he had nothing better to do. He glanced out the window again. ~Kathy is going to kill someone~  
  
Kathrine glared at the short man. "What do you mean my brother is dead?" The man backed up as she slammed the knife she was holding into the cutting board. "Well that's what I was told my Lady. It seems he was attacked just inside the borders of Yami." "Which Yami?" "Bara my Lady." "The one ruled by the Winners?" "Well technically it's ruled by a king..." Kathrine held up her hands. "I understand. Go on." "Well they found everyone but him dead." "Then he's not dead." "My Lady Yami Bara is said to be full of vampires and other evils hence the name Yami." Kathrine scoffed. "So is this place is said to be ruled by shapshifters, but we all know animal sprits and Shapes are different besides we all have silver. And they hardly rule." "I know but your brother was attacked by a vampire hunter named Handor." "Oh the guy who just loves to kill rich young lords and rob them?" "Yes." "Listen here I would know if my twin was dead wouldn't I?" "Well my Lady Moon's Shadow said that your gifts would react yes." "Well did you see any reacting? No. Well duh." She turned her back on him. "Do you know anyone in Yami Bara?" "Well I know witch that recently moved there for some kami knows reason. Why?" Why not go see her? Witches are very good at locating and much cheaper then a Were would be." "Fine. I'll go." She set down a crystal. "If he get's back before I do shatter this. "If you don't I'll take what is most precious to you. Nod if you understand." The little man nodded. "Good."  
  
Ok I end it now. This will be updated at ten or if I'm asked nicely. A few reviewers have asked me to double space so I did. Personally it annoys me but whatever the fan wants iie? Some of them were on fics I reposted but they were there. If you have anything, suggestions, questions, ect just leave 'em in a review. Please if you don't sigh then e-mail the question if you want an answer before I update. I try to answer every one. Well see you next time , hopefully. 


End file.
